Heliophobia
by typhoon.est
Summary: [CHAP 3 UPDATE] Semua orang pasti memiliki phobia. Iya kan? Aku juga termasuk salah seorang dari banyaknya orang-orang di dunia ini. Aku phobia 'matahari' Gender switch / VKOOK /TAEKOOK / MINYOON / HUNHAN / NAMJIN / CHANBAEK / BTS / EXO
1. Prolog

**Heliophobia.**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **Kim Taehyung as Kim Taehyung/V**

 **Byun Baekhyun as Jeon Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol**

 **And other cast.**

 **Pair : V x Jungkook**

 **Baekhyun x Chanyeol**

 **Luhan x Sehun**

 **And other pair.**

 **Warning!**

 **Typo, OOC, OOT, GS!**

 **Phikukcb19 Present**

' **Heliphobia'**

' _Hey jangan mendekatinya! Keluarganya memelihara vampir!'_

' _Hiks, dia itu adikku.. Hiks.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _KYAAAAA KAU SIAPA? BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MASUK KESINI?!"_

" _YA! SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA SEPETI ITU PABO!"_

 _.._

 _._

 _._

' _KOOK! KOOKIE! KAU KENAPA? YA JUNGKOOK! JEON JUNGKOOK!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _PLAK!_

' _BISA SEPERTI ITU!?'_

' _.-mian noona..'_

' _BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH PERNAH BILANG PADAMU? HAAH!? APA KAU BERMAKSUD MEMBUNUH JUNGKOOK! HAH!?'_

' _A-aku.'_

' _Mulai sekarang kau taehyung tidak boleh bertemu dengan Jungkook'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Kim Taehyung seminggu yang lalu percobaan bunuh diri sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit.'_

' _Aku ikut. Aku yang membuatnya seperti itu.'_

 _PRANK!_

' _Eon-eonnie..'_

' _Jungkook?!'_

 _._

 _._

' _Kookie mianhae.'_

' _Kenapa eonnie melakukan itu hiks.'_

' _Itu demi kebaikanmu ko-'_

' _JIKA ITU DEMI KEBAIKANKU KENAPA KAU MELARANGNYA BERTE.U DENGANKU!'_

 _._

 _._

' _Kook jungkookie.'_

' _Hiks.. V oppa?'_

 _._

 _._

' _Jungkook-ssi masih bisa bertahan hidup.'_

' _Jinjja? Syuku-'_

' _Tetapi jika jantungnya lagi lagi bereaksi.'_

' _Kemungkinan Jungkook-ssi tidak bisa lagi diselamatkan.'_

' _A-APA!?'_

 _TBC_

Annyeonghaseyo!

Hai kenalin aku author baru di sini :v Panggil aja phikuk :v

Aku Vkook sama Chanbaek shipper :3

Salam Hangat!

Dan ff ini ff pertama aku di :'v hope you all like it!

Sekedar kasih tau, ini baru prolog nanti aku publish ff asli kalo kalian readers-deul nge review ya =))

Khamsahamnida^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Heliophobia.**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **Kim Taehyung as Kim Taehyung/V**

 **Byun Baekhyun as Jeon Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol**

 **And other cast.**

 **Pair : V x Jungkook**

 **Baekhyun x Chanyeol**

 **Luhan x Sehun**

 **And other pair.**

 **Warning!**

 **Typo, OOC, OOT, GS!**

 **Phikukcb19 Present**

' **Heliophobia'**

 _ **Jungkook POV**_

Dari banyaknya phobia di dunia ini, mungkin phobiaku ini salah sata yang terunik. Ya, Heliophobia. Mungkin sebagian besar dari kalian tidak tahu apa itu Heliophobia. Ya, heliophobia adalah sejenis phobia yang jarang ditemukan. heliophobia adalah phobia terhadap cahaya matahari. Dan biasanya penderita sepertiku disamakan dengan makhluk berbentuk manusia yang menghisap darah atau yang sering disebut ' _vampire_ '. tapi aku bukan makhluk seperti itu. Aku hanyalah seorang remaja yang trauma akan masa lalunya yang kelam. Dan aku tidak ingin mengingat masa itu lagi. Keluargaku memang cukup berada. Tapi karena aku, ketiga kakakku dianggap berbeda bahkan aku pernah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana teman teman mereka mengejek Mereka.

 _Flashback on_

 _Malam itu Wu Yifan teman sekelas kakak tertuaku datang kerumahku untuk mengerjakan tugas. Ya, pada saat itu teman teman disekolahnya sudah tahu tentangku dan aku dijadikan bahan untuk membullynya. Kecuali Yifan._

" _Hey Wufannie! Kenapa kau berada di rumah hantu itu?!"_

" _Jangan mendekatinya! keluarganya_ _memelihara vampire!"_

" _Apa maksudmu Seulgi-ah?"_

" _Kau tidak tahu ya? Keluarga JEON itu memelihara Vampire! Hii."_

" _Apa benar begitu Luhan?"_

" _D-dia buka vampir."_

" _Lalu apa?"_

" _D-dia itu hanya tid-"_

" _Jadi begitu." Seulgi mengeluarkan seringai tipisnya._

" _Ayo wufannie kita pergi!"_

" _Hiks dia itu bukan vampire dia adikku Hiks-" seperti angin yang berhembus kata kata dari mulut kakak tertuaku hanya melewati telinga mereka. Dan sejak saat itu, aku tidak bertemu teman teman mereka ya, hanya beberapa mungkin. Beberapa yang memang sudah sangat dekat dengan kami._

 _Flashback off_

Tidakkah kalian berfikir betapa menyakitkannya itu? Dan yah, hanya tinggal beberapa memang yang masih mau berteman bahkan menjalin hubungan dengan ketiga kakakku. Dan sekarang aku-

"Jungkookie! Saatnya makan malam!"

"Baiklah unnie!"

-harus makan malam.

^HELIOPHOBIA^

"Yak! Jeon Yoongi tutup mulutmu saat bersendawa!"

"Yak Baek unnie! Sehun saja tidak ditutup kok!" jawabnya. Ya unniku yang satu ini memang terlihat manis tapi mulutnya.. jangan ditanya-".

"Sehun namja pabbo! Sedangkan kau yeoja! Dan panggil dia oppa!" yah, pertengkaran itu akan terus berlanjut hingga acara makan malam selesai. Luhan kakak tertuaku sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Aku selesai." Dia sudah beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah ke lan-

"Chakkaman eonnie." Luhan menoleh.

"Yak Yoongi berani-beraninya kau mengalihkan pembicaraanmu denganku!" teriak Baek unnie. Dan dia hanya dijawab dengan tatapan malas dari Yoongi unnie.

"Besok Bangtan akan kesini. Boleh kan?"

 _ **Author POV**_

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya. Dia tahu tentang bangtan. Ya, suatu geng dimana kakaknya dan teman-temannya bergabung. Dan Jungkook terkejut akan hal itu. Dia takut jika kakak kesayangannya Yoongi akan dikeluarkan dari bangtan.

"Apa yang kau katakan Jeon Yoongi?!" bukan Luhan melainkan Baekhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan yoongi.

"Apakah Seokjin dan Taehyung saat itu belum Cukup?" Tambahnya

"A-aku akan menyuruh Kookie untuk bersembunyi dikamar seperti waktu itu unnie.." rengek yeoja manis itu.

"Tidak." Luhan membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke lantai 2 dimana kamarnya berada. Yoongi dan Jungkook terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun menghabiskan makanannya dalam diam.

SRET!

Suara geseran kursi mengalihkan pandangan semua yang berada di ruangan itu. Yoongi terlihat menahan air matanya. Ia berlari ke arah Luhan.

GREP

Semua orang membelalakkan matanya. Yoongi memeluk kaki kakak yag kini adalah kakak tertuanya.

"Hiks, tolong aku unni Hiks- aku tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari Bangtan." Tangisnya. Jungkook terlihat menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Dia merasa dia adalah penyebab dari semua kekacauan di keluarganya ini. Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja melihat Jungkook merasa iba. Dia tahu bagaimana menyedihkannya menjadi seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Hhh- baiklah kau bisa Menyuruh mereka kesini." Lagi lagi semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu kaget. Bagaimana seorang dari keluarga Jeon dapat langsung merubah pendapatnya seperti itu?

"Benarkah unnie?" dengan mata yang berbinar-binar Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertanya lagi untuk meyakinkan jawaban kakaknya. Dan, Luhan mengangguk. Yoongi berdiri dan memegang bahu Luhan erat-erat.

"AAAAA Terimakasih! Saranghae Luhannie unnie! Aku akan memberi tahu Jiminnie!" dan dia berlari kekamarnya meninggalkan beberapa manusia yangberada di ruang makan dan sekitarnya.

"Lu, Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" sekarang Sehun angkat bicara. Baekhyun yang entah kapan sudah berada di Sebelah Jungkook sambil mengelus elus punggung adiknyapun melihat ke arah Sehun. Begitu pula Luhan.

"Ya, aku rasa Bangtan adalah anak baik-baik." Dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

^HELIOPHOBIA^

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan berisi dengan 4 orang namja dan seorang yeoja terlihat begitu berantakan. Komik yang tercecer di lantai, bola basket yang entah menggelinding kemana, tas yang berserakan, dantentu tembok yang berisi coretan-coretan yang mereka buat. Salah satu diantara coretan-coretan tersebut bertuliskan BANGTAN Area dengan warna dan bentuk yang sangat mencolok. Suara getaran mengagetkan salah seorang namja yang berada disana. Dia bercakap cukup banyak dengan seorang yang diseberang sana. Dan setelah mengatakan

"Annyeong _sweety_." Ia menyeringai. Kemudian ia memasukkan Smartphonenya ke dalam Saku celananya.

PUK!

"Siapa Jim?" Tanya namja tinggi yang baru saja menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh dan kembali menyeringai.

"Tentu saja hyung."

"Yoongi?"

"Yap!"

"Bagaimana? Apa katanya?"

"Kakaknya membolehkan kita untuk pergi kesana." Jawab namja Jim Itu dengan suara yang lantang sehingga semua temannya mendengarnya.

"Bagus! Jadi kalian! Jangan lupakan rencana kita!" lanjut si penepuk bahu dan dijawab anggukan dari ke 3 temannya.

TUK!

"Ya! Apa apaan kau ini! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membaca?"

"Hey Kim Alien Tae Idiot Hyung! Kau mendengar kata Namjoon hyung kan?"

"memang dia bilang apa?" omongnya kembali dngan wajah yang –dibuat buat- polos.

"Dasar idiot. Kau tidak lupa kan rencana kita disana nanti?" Taehyung mengangguk dengan wajah yang terlihat tidak mengerti. Ia masih saja dia. Tidak menjawab kata kata yeoja tinggi itu.

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

"AH IYA! AKU INGAT!" .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeonghaseyo^^**

 **Saya kembali lagi^^**

 **Nggak nyangka ya ternyata ada juga yang minat ngebaca ff absurd ini :'v**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah nge review fav dan follow *BOW***

 **Maaf juga karna Updatenya luama dan chapnya puendek banget *nguehehe**

 **Pokoknya saya ulangi terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah Review fav dan follow *BOW***

 **Oke Khamsahamnida Annyeong^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heliophobia.**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **Kim Taehyung as Kim Taehyung/V**

 **Min Yoongi/Suga as Jeon Yoongi/Suga (GS)**

 **Xi Luhan as Jeon Luhan (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun as Jeon Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol**

 **And other cast.**

 **Pair : V x Jungkook**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Sehun x Luhan**

 **x Yoongi**

 **And other pair.**

 **Warning!**

 **Typo, OOC, OOT, GS!**

 **Phikukcb19 Present**

' **Heliophobia'**

Seorang gadis berambut merah sedang kerepotan membawa barang barang yang ia beli disalah satu supermarket yang berada di sekitar blok tempat ia tinggal.

"Haish kenapa aku tidak menerima ajakan Baekhyun unnie sih, hih jadi repot begini kan." Katanya bermonolog. Mata sipitnya semakin terlihat menyipit karena cahaya matahari mengenai matanya.

"Pantas saja kookie membenci benda itu." Dengusnya. Tak lama setelah mulutnya diam, Dia sudah berada di depan rumahnya yang bisa terbilang menyerupai istana ini. Walau begitu ia masih tetap mendengus sebal.

"Aish appa kenapa kau harus meliburkan para maid itu. Tck." Dia menggedor pintu rumahnya dengan kakinya yang tidak terbebani/? Dan setelah itu pintunya terbuka memperliatkan sorang namja berkulit seperti albino dengan wajah yang cool. Dia membantu Yoongi –nama gadis itu- untuk membawa belanjaannya ke dapur sebelum Ia berkata.

"Aku akan pergi menjemput Luhan kemudian kita akan menjenguk Jongin di Daegu. Baekhyun baru saja menelfon Luhan katanya ia pergi ke rumah nenek bersama Chanyeol. Kemungkinan kita juga akan menginap jadi kita baru bisa pulang besok." Yoongi cengo. Tunangan kakaknya yang albino dan cool ini baru saja berbicara panjang lebar dengannya? Heoll, apa yang kau makan pagi ini Oh Sehun?

"Wah ternyata kau cerewet juga ya albino cadel." Ejeknya dan lihat, Oh Sehun lagi lagi hanya menampakkan poker facenya.

"Dan lagi, aku tahu gengmu yang bernama aneh itu akan kesini. Jadi aku mohon jagalah adikmu jungkook kami tidak ingin kejadian 2 tahun lalu akan terulang kembali. Kau kehilangan temanmu dan jungkook akan kehilangan semangat hidupnya." Lanjutnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi ia berjalan ke arah garasi dan pergi meninggalkan .

.

.

.

HELIOPHOBIA

.

.

.

4 Orang namja dan seorang yeoja terlihat tengah duduk membentuk lingkaran dan membahas sesuatu.

"Kita harus bersikap sewajarnya, dan jangan sampai terlihat kita membuat sebuah rencana." Kata seorang namja yang kelihatannya paling tua dan dibalas anggkan oleh yang lainnya.

"J-hope kau yang akan mencarinya. Sedangkan aku akan mengikuti J-hope. J-hope, jangan sampai dia tahu." J-hope mengangguk mengerti.

"V Kau bagian mematikan lampu rumahnya dan juga memperhatikan sekitar siapa tahu ada kakaknya." V mengangguk tapi wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Jimin dan Jin kalian bersiap di tempat yang sudah kita tentukan sebelumnya." Jin mengangguk mengerti sedangkan Jimin terlihat seperti gugup.

"Kita berangkat sekarang. Yoongi sudah menunggu." dan mereka pun berangkat peergi kerumah Yoongi.

.

.

.

^HELIOPHOBIA^

.

.

.

Ciiitt

Bunyi rem Sebuah mobil yang dapat dibilang mewah berhenti di depan rumah yang tak kalah mewah. Jimin sedari tadi terlihat gugup.

"Hyung aku tidak yakin dengan ini." katanya.

"Sudahlah Jim Kita pasti berhasil kali ini, kau tenang saja."

"Ye, hyung." merekapun berjalan memasuki halaman keluarga Jeon yang luas. Ada taman, air mancur, dan sebuah gazebo disana. Benar benar bak istana raja. Kim Seokjin satu satuya yeoja dari kelima orang itu memencet tombol bel yang berada tepat di sebelah pintu.

"Ssst noona bukankah dulu saat kita kesini ada banyak maid yang berada disini?" bisik Taehyung. Dan hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Jin. Hey, bukannya Jin adalah orang yang cuek, tapi dia malas jika berurusan dengan si Alien aneh itu. Semua tahukan betapa susahnya berbicara dengannya?

CKLEK

"Hah akhirnya kau membukanya juga Yoon."

"Hehe, mian Namjoonie aku tidak mendengar bel tadi," jawab Yoongi sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Namjoon mengangguk dan kemudian Yoongi mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk. Ruang tamu yang luas bak aula istana dengan berbagai hiasan, alat musik seperti piano, juga figura yang berisi foto-foto keluarga jeon yang terlihat gembira, membuat bangtan terpesona. Salah satu diantara figura itu terdapat figura yang terbesar dan yang paling mem buat para bangtan tertarik. Terkecuali Taehyung. Dia masih saja sibuk dengan game di psp nya.

"Suga, apa ini foto baru? Aku belum Pernah melihatnya." tanya Jin. Yoongi atau Suga pun menoleh.

"Ah, iya, ini baru dipasang 2 hari yang lalu," jawabnya. Dan member bangtan –kecuali Taehyung- membentuk huruf o pada mulutnya sambil mengangguk angguk sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin berada disini. Hal itu karena dia menyukai Yoongi dan ia merasa bahwa rencana ini akan menjauhkannya dari Yoongi.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Hoseok sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seorang pemuda disana.

"Ah, Ini tunangan kakakku, namanya Oh Sehun. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bertemu, setahuku dia lebih muda dariku." Jawab Yoongi sambil menatap sebal wajah Sehun yang ada pada foto itu.

"Lalu yang ini?" Tanya Hoseok lagi. Yoongi melihat pada arah yang dituju Hoseok.

"Ah itu adikku. Jeon Jungkook dia menggemaskan bukan? Tenang saja dia normal seperti-" ups, Yoongi kelepasan. member bangtan menatapnya dengan tatapan ' _apa maksud normal dari perkataanmu.'_

"Aish lupakan saja itu, sudah ayo kita duduk." Yoongi menyuruh mereka untuk duduk pada sofa. mereka berbicara cukup lama. Hingga para bangtan hampir lupa akan rencana mereka untuk kesini. Beruntung Jimin yang memang adalah perancang utama rencana ini ingat dan dia memberikan semacam kode kepada Hoseok. Hoseok yang mengerti akan arti tatapan Jimin langsung sajammemulai rencana mereka.

"Yoon apa kau tidak mengajak kami berkeliling rumahmu?" semuamenoleh kearah Hoseok. Rapmon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil menyengir ke arah Jimin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan _'Awas kau hyung'_.

"Ah iya, Baiklah ayo," mereka menyusuri kediaman keluarga Jeon sambil sesekali salah satu dari mereka bertanya pada Yoongi _'Apa itu Yoon?' 'Dimana letaknya ini Yoon?' 'Apa alasan_ m _e_ m _asang ini Yoon?'_ Dan Yoongi menjwabnya dengan ekspresi malas.

Taehyung terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu. Jujur saja, walaupun dia sudah 2 kali berada di rumah besar ini, ia sama sekali belum melihat benda yang ia cari itu. Ia mencari di setiap sudut ruangan yang mereka lewati. Dan akhirnya, ia menemukannya. Benda itu berada di sebuah lorong buntu dengan sebuah pintu yang tepat berada di depannya. Ia melihat ke arah Namjoon. dan Namjoon memberi anggukan sebagai kode bahwa ia harus masuk kesana. Namjoon pun menyenggo bahu Hoseok dilanjutkan dengan akting tersedak oleh Hoseok agar Yoongi cepat2 mengajak mereka pergi dari situ tanpa menyadari bahwa Taehyung sudah mulai masuk kedalam lorong itu.

.

.

Yoongi dan yang lainnya sedang berada di dapur. Mereka menunggu Hoseok untuk minum. Yoongi masih belum menyadari bahwa Taehyung tidak ada. Pada sampai Jin memulai aksinya lagi. Ia berpura-pura mencari Taehyung.

"Ya! Dimana Alien itu?" semua –kecuali Yoongi- berpura-pura tidak tahu. Yoongi terlihat terkejut.

"Namjoon! Apa kau melihatnya? dia tadi bersamamu kan?" Namjoon menggeleng. Yoongi terlihat memucat. ia khawatir, dan juga takut jika Taehyung tiba-tiba menemukan Jungkook. Ia mengusap keringat yang ada di pelipisnya sebelum berkata

"Aku akan mencarinya kalian tunggu saja disini." Dan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Seringaian muncul di bibir Seokjin. Dan, merekapun mulai menjalankan rencana yang telah mereka persiapkan dengan sangat sangat matang.

.

.

.

Jungkook terlihat sedang sibuk dikamar cadangannya. Tunggu, kamar cadangan? Ya, dia mempunyai 2 kamar mewah di rumah ini. Alasannya? Ya, untuk bersembunyi. Jungkook terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya lalu tersenyum Simpul. Kemudian tangan putihnya meraih sebuah figura. Yep, dia baru saja mencetak fotonya beserta Luhan, Baekhyun, Yoongi, Sehun juga kedua orangtuanya pada saat musim dingin lalu. Tepatnya di Kanada. Karena mereka mempunyai villa disana, juga terkadang pada saat musim dingin disana sama sekali tidak terlihat matahari, mereka memilih pergi kesana. Ya, sebenarnya itu semua agar Jungkook dapat bersenang-senang di luar rumah. itupun jika memang matahari tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh awan musim dingin. Jika tiba-tiba matahari terlihat? Maka dengan sangat cepat Sehun akan menggendongnya ke dalam villa. Beruntung Jungkook menuruti perkataan appanya untuk tidak bermain jauh-jauh. Jungkook tersenyum mengingat raut kekhawatiran keluarganya.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang empuk di kamar cadangan itu. Kemudian ia memutar sebuah lagu dari smarphonnya. Dengan santai dan tanpa ragu-ragu dia bernyanyi. Ia tidak khawatir jika ada yang mendengarnya dari luar. Untuk apa toh, lagi pula hampir seiisi rumah ini adalah ruangan yang kedap suara. Termasuk kamar cadangan ini. Pernah pada saat itu Baekhyun yang sedang ada di kamar ini melihat katak dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya tapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Bahkan Chanyeol si kuping lebar yang kebetulan sedang ada disitupun tidak mendengarnya. ia malah bermain game bersama Sehun dan Jungkook.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya. hingga dia merasa gerah dan merasa seperti tempat diskitarnya menjadi gelap. Dengan perlahan matanya membuka. Dan, benar saja. Kamarnyamenjadi gelap. Jungkook meraba-raba tempat tidurnya untuk mencari smartphonenya. Ia menggunakan cahaya smarphonenya sebagai penerangan untuk sementara. Dia berdiri lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu. Akan tetapi, sebelu. ia menyentuh bahkan berada di depan pintu itu pintu sudah terbuka secara perlahan dan memperlihatkan seorang namja tinggi yang tidak ia kenali. Perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya, bermaksud untuk bersembunyi. Namun tiba-tiba

.

.

.

GREB!

Seseorang menutup matanya. Yang semula pandangannya gelap jadi bertambah gelap lagi. Dia mencoba memberontak. Akan tetapi orang yang menyergapnya itu bekata

"Dia. atau nyawamu hilang." Dan seketika nyalinya menciut. seseorang itupun mengambil sebuah kain dn melilitkannya dimatanya. dan dengan perlahan namun sedikit kasar seseorang itu membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Ia berfikir apakah mereka pencuri? Perampok? teroris? Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan Bangtan karena ia menganggap bangtan adalah orang baik-baik. Semakin lama ia dibawa, semakin banyak pula orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara dentingan piano. Semakin dekat suara dentingan piano itu, semakin lambat pula langkah seseorang yang membawanya itu. Dan saat dirasa tempatnya sangat tepat seseorang itu berbisik tepat di sebelah telinganya.

"Kau diam disini." Ia mengira mereka akan membunuhnya tapi, ternyata seseorang itu membuka penutup matanya. ia berdiri di tengah-tengah lilin yang sengaja dibentuk dengan bentuk 'LOVE' dengan diiringi suara alunan piano dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hingga ia menangkap bayangan seorang namja yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa sesuatu dengan bibirnya yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

' _Doegopa neoui oppa_

 _Neoreul hyanghan naui maeumeul wae molla_

 _Nareul moreun cheokhaedo chagaun cheokhaedo_

 _Neol mireonaejin motagesseo_

Namja itu berada tepat di depannya. Lalu berlutut dan memberikan sebuket bunga itu padanya. Ia mengambilnya lalu namja itu kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya sembari menggenggam tangannya.

 _Doegopa neoui oppa_

 _Neoui namjaga doel geoya dugobwa_

 _Naui maeumi nege datorok_

 _Jigeum dallyeogal geoya'_

"Yoongi, Would you be my Girlfriend?" kata namja itu. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Yoongi. mereka berpelukan hingga keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa listrik sudah menyala.

"Jiminnie pabo! Hiks- Aku kira kalian adalah penculik Hiks-" tangis Yoongi di dekapan Jimin kekasih barunya.

"mianhaeyo Chagiya~ Uljjima~" jawab Jimin sambil mengelus-elus sayang rambut panjang berwarna merah milik Yoongi.

"Yaya kekasih baru, bisa pelukan lovey dovey, tapi pikirkan juga tentang kami." Kata Hoseok mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Jimin mendelik tajam Dan tak lama setelah itu Hoseok tersenyum minta ampun dan bersembunyi di punggung Jin.

BRAK!

BRAK!

Suara hentakan langkah kaki mengalihkan pandangan mereka semua. Itu adalah Taehyung. Dan dia sedang menyeret seseorang.

"Yoongi-ah! Lihat! Ada penyusup kecil yang masuk kedalam rumah ini!" teriak Taehyung sambil mendorong-dorong Jungkook ke arah Yoongi.

"AISH! Apa apaan kau ini!" Teriak Jungkook.

"Ya! Kau diamlah penyusup kecil! Yoongi! Kau mau dia kuapakan?!" Yoongi hanya cengo dibuatnya. Kemudia ia memijat pelipisnya. Masih dalam Rengkuhan Jimin, ia berusaha menghadap pada Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Taehyung, dia itu adikku. Jeon Jungkook. Dia buka penyusup kecil. Jadi jangan apa-apakan dia." kata Yoongi pelan. MONGTAE! Itu kata bangtan. Jika Taehyng melamun sambil menganga. dan itu membuat Jungkook terkikik sekaligus jijk. Bagaimana namja yang tidak tahu apa-apa menyeretnya kesini lalu menuduhnya sebagai penyusup kecil?

Tapi tunggu, bagaimana mereka bisa seperti ini?

FLASHBACK

 _TAEHYUNG POV._

 _Hah,, aku harus bagaimana, aku tidak bisa melihat Jimin menyatakan perasaannya pada Yoongiku. Aku harus pergi kemana. apa aku ahrus berbalik? Atau? Hahhh aku tidak bisa. Aku memutar kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri, dan aku menangkap sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Kamar cadangan' Heol, kamar cadangan? What the maksud? Tapi ini kosong kan? Aku boleh masuk kan? Aku masuk saja ya? Yang penting terhindar dari adegan romantis Yoongiku dengan si cebol itu._

 _Akupun segera memegang kenop pinti tersebut dengan tangan kiriku yang memegang senter. Semoga saja ruangan ini tidak dikunci, dan syukurlah, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang dalam mood menyayangiku, aku mendongakkan kepalaku. memang tidak terlalu jelas karena aku hanya bisa melihat hal disekeliling senter yang kupegang. Sekilas aku melihat rambut panjang. Kukira itu hantu. Tapi ternyata, ia berbalik dan ia bukan hantu tetapi Bidadari..._

 _Eh pabo! Apa-apaan kau ini! Satu-satunya bidadari hanyalah Yoongi!_

 _"KYAAAAA KAU SIAPA? BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MASUK KESINI?!" teriaknya memekikkan telingaku. Oh telingaku yang malang._

 _"YA! SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA SEPETI ITU PABO!" jawabku juga berteriak. Tidak perlu tahu dia yeoja ataupun namja. dia sudah menyakiti telinga tersayangku. Jadi aku harus membalasnya._

" _APA .AKSUD.U?" tanyanya kembali._

" _KAU .ASUK YOONGI DAN KAU .ASIH TIDAK TAHU APA .AKSUDKU?." aku berjalan mendekat dan mendekat dia berjalan mundur dan berkata_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan pabo." Dengan terbata-bata._

" _Gotcha! Aku mendapatkanmu penyusup kecil!" kataku sambil meraih tangannya yang mungil._

 _PAP!_

 _Listrikpun menyala._

 _AUTHOR POV_

 _Listrik punmenyala dan memperjelas wajah dari masing ma sing. Keduanya bertatapan. Baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook tidak pernah merasakan hal ini. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang dan di perut mereka terasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang bebas. Tak lama setelahnya Taehyung sadar diri dan menyeret Jungkook kepada para bangtan._

FLASHBACK END

Taehyung yang masih pada mode mongtaenya itu pun disadarkan dengan tepukan bahu Namjoon yang setelahnya berkata.

"Dengarkanlah temanmu saat mereka menjelaskan sesuatu. Kurangi permainan pspmu itu hey alien." Dan Taehyung kembali pada mode mongtae untuk mencerna kata-kata Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih semua readers-nim Yang udah mau nge review^^**

 **Sebenernya masih banyak ya yang belum Ngerti?**

 **Sini nih Phiku Jelasin.**

 **Heliophobia itu sebenernya Salah satu phobia yang penderitanya itu takut sama matahari. bahkan saking takutnya itu ada yang sampai jadi alergi sama matahari. nah, disini Jungkook ngalamin itu. Tapi dia nggak sampai alergi. Cuman kalo ngeliat sinar/mataharinya langsung dia bakal kepikiran samamsesuatu yang buat dia bahkan bisa pusing atau sesak karna saking seremnya peristiwa itu bagi dia. Jadi ingat! Jungkook BUKAN tapi dia PENGIDAP HELIOPHOBIA.**

 **Nah terus ada yang nanya kok Yoongi jadi cewe sih? Kan udah ada di Sumary readers-nim Kalo ini ff GS (Gender Switch) Jadi gendernya berubah gitu :3**

 **Okey ini dulu ya.**

 **maaf ini buanyak buanget typo soalnya keyboard laptop aku yang huruf** ** **m gabisa jadi terpaksa pakai . dulu terus di copy paste.** juga karena updatenya luaa** **ma..**

 **ok**

 **Khamshahamnida! Annyeong!**

 **XOXO for U:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heliophobia.**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook as Jeon Jungkook (GS)**

 **Kim Taehyung as Kim Taehyung/V**

 **Min Yoongi/Suga as Jeon Yoongi/Suga (GS)**

 **Xi Luhan as Jeon Luhan (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun as Jeon Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol**

 **And other cast.**

 **Pair : V x Jungkook**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Sehun x Luhan**

 **Jimin x Yoongi**

 **And other pair.**

 **Warning!**

 **Typo, OOC, OOT, GS!**

 **Phikukcb19 Present**

' **Heliophobia'**

Seorang namja sedang terlihat gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Ia merasa tak nyaman karena tempat ini terasa berbeda. Tidak ada bantal putihnya yang selalu ia pakai, melainkan bantal berwarna merah muda pucat. Tidak ada selimut hitam Yang ia sukai melainkan selimut merah muda terang yang terasa sangat berbeda dari selimut di kamar tersayangnya. Ia memeluk sebuah boneka. Aroma yang baru saja masuk kedalam indra penciumannya sudah membuatnya candu dan tidak ingin melepasnya. Dan, walaupun ini sangat sangat berbeda dengan kamar tersayangnya, ia merasa sangatlah nyaman. Jung hoseok. Ya, nama namja itu. Namja berhidung runcing yang saat ini tengah menghirup aroma dari boneka seorang yeoja dengan temannya yang tengah mendengkur sangat keras. Ia tersenyum Dan memeikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu, yang hingga saat ini menjadi rahasianya.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Seorang murid baru terlihat sedang kebingungan. ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri namun hanya melihat kakak kelas yang berlalu lalag sambil berbisik bisik tentangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat seseorang dengan tanda masa orientasi siswa baru. Ia berusaha bertanya kepada seorang kakak kelas. Akan tetapi, mereka mengabaikankannya dan lagi-lagi berbisik tentangnya. Ia takut apakah ia nanti akan terkena hukuman?_

 _Ia menyerah sudah 2 kali ia memurati sekolah ini. tetapi, ia samasekali tidak melihat panitia ataupun anggota MOS. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di tempat duduk yang kalau tidak salah itu adalah taman belakang sekolah. Ia sesekali menghela napasnya dan mengacak rambut hitamnya. Cukup lama ia berada disitu, hingga ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang selain dia disana._

" _Hey!" orang itu menepuk bahunya. Ternyata ia seorang yeoja. Hoseok tergagap. Ia tidak mengenal siapapun tapi tiba-tiba seorang yeoja berparas cantik menepuk bahunya. Dan itu membuatnya speechless._

" _A-ah y-ye." Jawabnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum Geli melihat Hoseok._

" _Kau murid baru?" Hoseok mengangguk. yeoja itu tersenyum._

" _Eum.. bolehkah aku ikut duduk?" tanya Yeoja itu lagi. Hoseok menggeser tubuhnya menyisakan tempat yang ada di sampingnya._

" _Tentu saja boleh." Jawabnya. Yeoja itu mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hoseok._

" _Aku sedikit geli melihatmu ada disini." Hoseok menoleh ia menghadap wajah yeoja itu. Ia menaikkan sedikit sebelah alisnya._

" _Aku anggota OSIS di sekolah ini, seingatku, MOS akan dilakukan mulai besok. Dan kau hari ini seudah datang, kau Rajin sekali ya?" yeoja itu terkikik. Hoseok tersenyum malu sambul mengusap tengkuknya. Semburat merah terpamoang di pipi putihnya._

" _A-ah, itu ulah eommaku. Jweosonghamnida sunbae-nim." hoseok berdiri kemudian membungkuk kepada yeoja itu._

" _Ah, gwenchana. Duduk lagi sini." Yeoja itu menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Hoseok yang mengerti akan maksud yeoja itu pun kemudia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah yeoja itu._

" _Oiya, omong-omong namamu siapa?" tanya yeoja itu. Dan dengan malu-malu Hoseok menjawab._

" _Namaku Jung Hoseok sunbae-nim."_

" _Ah, Hoseok ya, perkenalkan aku Jeon Baekhyun. Dan aku sekretaris OSIS dari kelas XI E." Jawabnya sekaligus memperkenalkan diri. Keduanya saat ini terdiam. mereka memikirkan hal yang ada di pikiran mereka masing-masing. dan setelah beberapa lama, Baekhyun membuka suaranya._

" _Hoseok-ah?"_

" _Ah ye? ?"_

" _Aku ingin curhat padamu. bolehkan?" tanyanya. Hoseok kaget bagaimana seseorang yang baru saja bertemu sudah ingin membeberkan rahasianya? Tapi, Hoseok mengangguk. oh, kalian tahu? Di terlalu penasaran._

" _Aku sedang menyukai seseorang."_

 _DEG_

" _Dia, teman masa kecilku. Kita selalu bersama. jika ada dia pasti ada aku, begitu pula sebaiknya." Baekhyun menunduk dan memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. hoseok menatapnya sangat lekat ia sangat penasaran bagaimana cerita Baekhyun. Walau hatinya sangat tidak tenang,_

" _Tapi, kemudia ia mengenal seseorang. Setahuku,namanya Chorong. Dan kurasa dia menyukainya. aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. dan sekarang aku menghindarinya. apakah kelakuanku ini benar?" ia kini menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan sayu._

" _Tapi Baekhyun sunbae, jika kau menyukai seseorang. maka jujurlah padanya. Sebenarnya tak masalah jika kita ditolak asalkan mereka sudah mengetahui isi sebenarnya dalam Hati kita." Baekhyun menatap hoseok dia tersenyum._

" _Baiklah!"Baekhyun berdiri._

" _Hoseok-ah! Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, kau memang adik kelas yang baik! Terimakasih akan saranmu! Aku akan mengatakan padanya sekarang juga! Kau juga boleh pulang dulu. Dah~" Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Hoseok yang sedang terpaku di tempatnya._

' _Aku akan mengatakan padanya sekarang juga'_

' _Aku akan mengatakan padanya sekarang juga'_

' _Aku akan mengatakan padanya sekarang juga'_

' _Aku akan mengatakan padanya sekarang juga'_

 _itu terus saja terngiang di kepala Hoseok, bahkan sampai keesokan harinya dimana saat ia harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Para siswa terlihat sedang . sebuah ruangan. mereka terlihat sedang gugup. masa orientasi siswa XOXO High School akan segera dimulai. Para anggota osis sudah menempatkan diri mereka di tempat panitia. Siswa siswa baru itu pun mengikuti para Senior mereka. Termasuk Hoseok. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya._

" _Hey kau hoobae yang kemarin kan?" itu Baekhyun. Hoseok mengangguk._

' _Tidak, jangan, jangan Baekhyun sunbae lagi, aku kan mau menghindarinya.' batinnya._

" _Aku lupa namamu." dia menampakkan senyumankhasnya._

" _Ah, iya, aku Jung Hoseok." Jawab Hoseok ragu ragu._

" _Ah, benar itu kau. Aku kesini ingin berterimakasih padamu, karena, kemarin setelah aku bilang kepada nya dia bilang bahwa dia juga menyukaiku." kata Baekhyun dengan nada yang terdengar .enyenangkan._

 _Dan sejak saat itu, Jung Hoseok memendam perasaan suka pada pandangan pertamanya dengan dalam Diam._

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

Hoseok tersenyum miris mengingat hal itu lagi. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya dan tidur dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedang membersihkan kamarnya yang berantakan. Sudah kurang lebih dua jam Ia mencari smartphone putihnya. Sudah beberapa kali ia mengeluh. Dimana smartphonenya? Ia mencoba mengingat ingat. Akan tetapi, ia sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Ia melirik jam dinding di atas ranjangnya. Rasa haus mengahmpiri kerongkongannya.

"Hah, sudah tengah malam ya, kucari besok sajalah. Sekarang, membuat coklat panas saja." Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya. Menuju dapur rumah megah tersebut.

KRIET

Ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Akan tetapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Angin mungkin?

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh keluarga sedang menyanap makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Kedatangan tuan Jeon beserta istri tercintanya membuat rumah megah yang biasanya diisi dengan kebisingan itupun berubah menjadi rumah yang sunyi. Tidak ada pertengkaran antara Baekhyun dan Yoongi, tidak ada pula omelan omelan yang dilontarkan Luhan kepada Sehun. Semua terasa tenang hingga ketika

"Ekhem" Tuan Jeon membuka mulutnya.

"Apakah putri ayah selalu memakan makan malam mereka dengan suram seperti ini?" seketika Baekhyun menyemburkan air yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Jeon Baekhyun, makan dengan hati-hati." Tutur Nyonya Jeon.

"Ah iya ma," jawab gadis itu sembari memamerkan senyuman khasnya. Dilain sisi, seseorang yang duduk tepat di seberang ayahnya, seseorang yang paing muda sedang tersenyum sendiri memikirkan kejadian kemarin lusa saat geng kakaknya berada di rumahnya dan membiarkan makanannya dingin karena suhu dari _Air Conditioner_ rumah tersebut.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Sepasang kaki yang putih bersih sedang menusuri anak tangga di tengah kegelapan malam. Jungkook. Tampak perlahan dan sedikit lemah berjalan menuju dapur rumah tersebut. Piyama putihya yang terlihat terlalu panjang dilengkapi dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang menjuntai indah membuat dirinya nampak sangat cantik. Tapi tidak, bagi Kim Taehyung. Sebenrnya ia hanya berniat untuk mengunjungi kamar Hoseok dan Namjoon. Akan tetapi, ia berpaling pada sosok berbaju putih. Hantu. Katanya dalam hati. Ia mengikuti sosok tersebut sampai sosok tersebut masuk di dalam dapur. Taehyung yang notabene seorang yang sangat igin tahu terus saja mengikuti sosok tersebut –Jungkook- higga disaat ia mengalihkan pandangannya, Jungkook menghilang. 'Oh ya tuhan. Itu Benar-benar hantu.' Batinnya ia mengelus tengkuknya dan berbalik. Dan ternyata, Jungkook sudah berada tepat di depan tubuhnya sembari memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Namun, itu masih mengejukan Taehyung sehingga ia melojak dan mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya bersent han dengan dinding yang dingin._

" _HA- HA- HANTT HMMPPHH" bermaksud ingin berteriak, akan tetapi bibir tebalnya t elah ditutup dengan sesuatu selembut sutra. Dia membelalak. Tidak. Biasanya Taehyung yang menutup bibir seseorang dengan bibir tebalnya. Tapi ini? oh ayolah, Taehyung ingin menjadi yang memulai, oh tidak apakah sekarang a berpikir bahwa dia sedang bercumbu dengan hantu?_

 _TAP!_

 _Ruangan tersebut menjadi terang. Pandngannya pun menjadi lebih jelas. Dan ekspetasinya yang membayangkan mulutnya ditutup dengan bibir seseorng, ternyata hanyalah sebuah tangan yang berkulit sangat lembut._

' _ah, bidadari yang tadi ternyata' batinnya. Jungkook menegakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus mata Taehyung dengan polos._

" _Bukankah kau temannya Yoongs unnie yang tadi?" dan Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk ragu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jungkook sembari memberi Taehyung segelas coklat panas. Taehung menerimanya dengan senyum kotaknya. Tanpa babibu, ia langsung menegak coklat hangat tersebut._

" _Ouch! Panas! Panas!" Jungkook terkejut sekaligus merasa geli. Ia mengambilkan Taehyung segelas air._

" _Ini, seharusnya kau meniupnya terlebih dahulu." Dan Taehyung mengangguk. Suasana terasa hening. Jungkook menyukainya. Hanya ada suara jam dinding dan angin yang berhembus melwati kedua telinganya. Jika ada tempat yang selamanya seperti ini di dunia ini, Jungkook akan langsung pergi kesana. Hanya cukup meminta pada mama dan papanya, pasti semua akan dikab-_

" _Ekhem, sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu karena dari tadi pagi bahkan hingga laut malam sepeti ini aku terus terusan mengganggumu." Yah, walaupun ditemani seseorang cukup menyenangkan._

" _Ah tidak apa apa, aku sudah terbiasa." Jawab Jungkook. Suasana kembali hening. Dan Taehyung tidak menyukai hal itu._

" _Eumm, omong-omong, aku belum tahu siapa namamu. Aku sendiri Kim Taehyung."kata Taehyung memecah suasana._

" _Ah, jadi Yoongs unnie belum memberitahumu ya? Aku Jeon Jungkook, panggil saja Jungkook Taehyung-ssi." Jawab Jungkook dengan suaranya yang lemah lembut._

" _Ah tidak tidak, aku tidak suka dipanggil ssi oleh seseorang secantik dirimu, panggil saja Taehyung Oppa, kau lebih muda dariku kan?" 'sekalian modus juga' batinnya. Ia tersenyum. Jungkook mulai membuka mulutnya._

" _Iya, Taehyung-" napasnya tercekat._

" _Oppa" lajutnya malu malu. Taehyung tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan intens._

" _Kau sama ya seperti kakakmu, sama sama cantik bak bidadari. Akan tetapi, kau lebih polos, lucu, dan menggemaskan.. sama persis sepeti tipe idealku." Wajah Jungkook memerah. Ia menundukan kepalanya bermksud menyembunyikan semu merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya. Akan tetapi, Taehyung sudah lebih dahulu mengethuinya. Ia tergelak._

" _Oh, astagaa kau menggemaskan sekali Jungkookie-ah, kau membuatku jatuh hati padamu. Aku menyukaimu!" Jungkook mendongak. Bagaimana bisa seseorang mengatakan itu dalam pertemuan pertama mereka? Dalam pengalaman Jungkook membaca novel curiannya dari Behyun serta menonton drama picisan yang tayang setiap hari Jumat pukul 8 malam di channel TV nomor 19 seseorang akan mengatakan itu disaat mereka sudah benar benar dekat. Tapi ini?_

" _Taehyungie Oppa menyukai Kookie sebagai adi kecil kesayangan oppa!" Taehyung mengusak kepala Jungkook. Jungkook merasa sedikit lega walaupun ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal dihatinya. Sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai. Sesuatu seperti matahari._

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

"Kook, Kookie?" samar samar ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dan ternyata, itu adalah suara kakak tertuaya Luhan. Semua yang ada di ruang makan menatapnya. Termasuk Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon.

"Kookie, ada apa ak?" tanya Nyonya Jeon.

"Ah tidak ma, Kook hanya senang melihat Papa dan Mama kembali, jadi kita bisa jalan jalan!" kataya mencari-cari alasan.

"Ah iya, Kookie, papa baru ingat. Dua minggu lagi kan ulang tahun Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika besok malam kita berangkat ke Alaska? Ajak Chanyeol juga,bagaimana?" tawar Tuan Jeon, keempat mata putrinya berbinar.

"Benarkah pa? Chanyeol juga ikut kali ini?" tanya Baekhun dengan semangat yang membara.

"Tentu saja,"

"PAPA BAEKHYUNIE SAYANG PAPA!" ia memeluk papanya sayang kemudian mencium ppinya.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, menghubungi Chanyeollie!" dan Baekhyun melesat entah kemana. Semua merasa bahagia malam yang semula terasa sunyi senyap menjadi penuh warna, canda dan suara karena sebuah hadiah dari tuan besar rumah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang laki laki berkulit tan dengan tubuh yang tegap sedang berjalan keluar dari sebuah kedai. Terdengar dering lagu dari smarthphone di saku hoodie puma nya. Ia mengambil smartphonenya lalu mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Ah iya appa?"

"..."

"Ah, dia akhirnya menikah dengan Zelo Zelo itu?'

"..."

"Ah iya iya."

"..."

"Eh? Disana? Kenapa jauh sekali? Tidak di Korea saja?"

".."

"Dia kan manja"

".."

"Iya, Baiklah aku akan membeli tiketnya."

"..."

"Alaska kan?"

"..."

"iya appa, jangan lupa mentranferkan uangnya,"

"..."

"Iya, aku menutup telfonnya"

'..."

KLIK

"Heh merepotkan saja." Lelaki itu memasukkan Smartphonenya kedalam saku jaketnya kembali.

"Hey! Kau! Sini! Ey anak nakal! Kau harus membayar Burgermu kali ini!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya memanggilnya.

"Ah bibi, aku akan membayarnya besok, aku sedang tidak punya uang," rengekya sembari berlari menjauhi kedai burger favoritnya.

"Hey! Kau itu anak orang kaya! Ey! Kau mau kemana! Hey! KIM TAEHYUNG!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

HOLAAA.

Apa kabar semuanya? Setelah setahun nggak berkutik sama Helophobia akhirnya aku kembali dengan chapter barunya~ /username juga diganti/

Sebenernya udah dari dulu mau di update. Tapi 2 minggu setelah chapter 2 di upload, wifi dirumah berulah -,- 2 bulan baru bisa bener. Waktu itu Heliophobia udah sampe chap 5 aku juga udah nyiapin beberapa ff oneshoot dan belum sampe ke upload, laptop ngeblank, dan file ilanng semua T.T /file EXO, SNSD, BOYFRIEND semua ilang T.T termasuk 3 chapter Heliophobia dan bebrapa ff lainnya~ dan setelah kejadian itu, aku jadi males banget ngerjainnya, setelah aku udah bener bener semangat, eh malah keyboard mati semua -,- /dulu cuman M/ an erpaksa beli keyboard eksternal :'v yah seperti itulah. Yang terpenting sekali lagi maaf yaa.

Oh iya, sekalian

mengucapkan MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN! And please apologize all of my mistakes^^

.

.

.

thank you so much and xoxo

2016


End file.
